Second Chance (perk)
Second Chance is a tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is seen in Zombies mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War Second Chance is a third tier perk in Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer that gives a player the ability to go into Last Stand or revive a friendly player in Second Chance. A player with the Second Chance perk will see beacons that show the locations of friendly players in Second Chance. In order for a player to revive a friendly player in Second Chance, a player must be near the downed player and hold the specified "use" button. While reviving a downed player, the player will go through an animation of preparing a needle (a morphine syrette) and injecting the downed player with it. A player may move, crouch or go prone while reviving a downed player; moving too far from the downed player will reset the revival process. If the player is not hit again by enemy fire, the downed player will stay alive for 30 seconds (10 seconds in Free-for-All), which is notably longer than the amount of time spent in the supine position in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer perk Last Stand. The player will only get to use Second Chance if they are downed by body shots. Getting killed by a Headshot, Dogs, M2 Flamethrower, Knife/Bayonet, any explosion or being run over by a Tank, will not let the player go into Second Chance. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign Second Chance appears in the campaign as an ability used by any enemies in any mission. If the player is able to weaken an enemy rather than kill them outright, that enemy will lie down and resort to using his pistol. However the enemy won't last long. This can be used to gain access to enemy sidearms, such as the Full-Auto CZ-75s from the guards in Redemption. Multiplayer Second Chance returns in Black Ops. When a player is shot down and has Second Chance equipped, the player falls as if they actually died, then goes into Second Chance. Like previous games, the player is invulnerable when being shot into Second Chance. The player becomes vulnerable after the falling animation with only a 1 hit-point and may be killed by anything that does damage, even flashbang blasts. Second Chance lasts up to 10 seconds before bleeding out (similar to Last Stand), with the option of taking the "Coward's way out" to die prematurely. Second Chance Pro gives the player the ability to survive significantly longer (for up to 30 seconds) while in Second Chance and be revived by other teammates. After revival, there is another brief period of invulnerability. Reviving a player in this way takes 1.15 seconds. If killed by a shotgun, headshot, knife, or most explosions, the player will bypass Second Chance completely and die immediately. Patch 1.06 has changed a few things relating to Second Chance. For one, players that put an enemy into Second Chance are now credited for a full kill once that enemy dies. If a player puts an enemy into Second Chance and finishes the downed player off with a different weapon, then they will be credited with a kill of whatever put the enemy into Second Chance, not the finishing weapon. This makes it harder to get humiliation kills with things such as flashbangs. Furthermore, if another player that didn't put the user in Second Chance finishes the kill he/she will only be awarded with an assist. The patch also expresses that the bug in which the player could still fire his/her primary weapon while being downed has been removed. This patch also added the mechanic that if a player with Second Chance is killed by a player with a shotgun, the shotgun will now bypass the Second Chance perk, in the same way that if a player with Second Chance is killed with a headshot the perk is bypassed. This new mechanic is very useful when using the Olympia, since the player no longer needs to worry about being killed while reloading after firing the second shot. If the player has a pistol as their secondary, then they will pull out that pistol in Second Chance, including any attachments it has (notable exceptions include any pistols with Dual Wield and the Full-Auto attachment on the CZ-75). If the player does not have a pistol as a secondary, or is using a pistol with Dual-Wield or Full-Auto, he/she will pull out an M1911 without any attachments. Kills earned with primary weapons while falling into Second Chance count as Second Chance kills. Pro Challenges *'Kills' — Get 10 kills while in Second Chance. *'Revenge' — While in Second Chance, kill the enemy who downed you 5 times. *'Headshot' — Get a headshot kill while in Second Chance. Gallery Second Chance invincibility.jpg|The "invincibility" period. Second Chance.png|A downed player. invinc.png|Invincibility after being revived. Second Chance AK74u.jpg|A downed player with an AK74u. Second Chance HK21.jpg|A downed player with an HK21. davidtwitpic-350x350.jpg|The old "Coward's way out" animation that was cut out of the game. Trivia General *Players in Second Chance have one or two health points. The amount constantly fluctuates so that the player's screen constantly has the "damaged" effect on the screen. *In Zombies, players fall in Second Chance when they are downed. Call of Duty: World at War *If a player is standing in deep water, and they are wounded in way that would put them into Second Chance, the player dies instantly, as if it was a headshot. *In the description, it only says "revive downed allies," but it never says pull out the user's pistol before they die. *If the game ends while the player is reviving a teammate, they will still get the points for reviving. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Combat Training, the bots commonly use Second Chance. *If the player is shot again just as they are being revived from Second Chance, the player may go back into Second Chance, this time with their primary and secondary weapons, and invincibility. *If the player captures a flag in Domination or an objective in Headquarters while in Second Chance, the player will get the "Above and Beyond" challenge. *If the player attempts to go down a flight of stairs while in Second Chance, he/she will instantly die. However, the player is still able to go up stairs in Second Chance. This is probably due to the player taking a very small amount of fall damage as the player moves downwards. *There is a playlist called Express in Call of Duty: Black Ops where Second Chance and Ghost cannot be used. If the perks are selected in the playlists, the perks will have no effect. *It is possible to revive another teammate in Second Chance, but by doing so the player may accidentally take the "Coward's Way Out". *Originally, if the "Coward's Way Out" was activated, the player would use their pistol and shoot himself under the chin, but the animation was removed due to the ESRB's strict rules against suicide. *If a player is firing a weapon automatically when they are put into Second Chance, the last few rounds fired from that weapon before the player switches to a pistol may count as shots fired in Second Chance. If the player is using a weapon with high damage such as the M60, this makes it much easier to get the kills requirements for the perk's Pro version. *If a player with this is put into Second Chance and killed by anything (equipment, another weapon, another player etc), the Killcam will allways only showcase the player being downed. **If a player is put into Second Chance in the Final Killcam, the Killcam will only showcase the player being downed, while the map's outro will be in slow motion as if the killcam was finishing. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tier 3 Perks